


Not How I Planned

by GreatWhiteSharki



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, im trash, this is highkey about me tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatWhiteSharki/pseuds/GreatWhiteSharki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Danny at a con and end up becoming friends with him. What happens when those feelings start to become less than platonic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not How I Planned

**Author's Note:**

> im trash delete me

I hoisted my bag onto the hotel bed, setting it on its side. I was reaching for the zipper when my heart nearly jumped out of my mouth. The fire alarm was going off, and I heard doors opening and slamming down the hall outside my room. I groaned, abandoning my bag to find safety outside. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, following a large group of other people outside. Luckily, my room was only on the second floor, so I didn't have to run far. The front doors of the hotel were propped open, and people were spilling out from them into the street. I made my way out onto the sidewalk, slowing my run to a speedwalk. 

 

Once I was a decent distance from the hotel, I turned around to look at it. A thick cloud of smoke enveloped a large section of the building, the opposite side from my room. I turned back away from the fiery hotel, clasping a hand over my mouth. I hoped no one was hurt. This being my first trip out of state without anyone to accompany me, I hoped my mother wouldn't hear about this incident. 

 

Shaking off my fear, I looked around the growing crowd of people for someone to talk to, as I wouldn't be able to retrieve my belongings to entertain myself with. I saw a few people who looked interesting, but someone stuck out to me. Stuck out like a sore thumb.

 

A sore, six foot five, Jewish thumb. 

 

He was clad in a brown jacket and an ombre scarf. His hair was as crazy as ever, a mass of dark brown. His jeans were ripped. I strode over to the man as casually as I could manage. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know any amazing lovers who practice Judaism, would you?" I smirked. He turned to face me, a sly grin on his face. 

 

"I might. Who's asking?" He chuckled, running a hand through his curly mane. God, he was attractive. 

 

"Oh, some girl named Y/N." I rolled my eyes, trying to keep my cool. I've had a crush on this guy for how long now? 

 

"Sounds hot. Where is she?" Dan placed a hand above his eyes, pretending to search the crowd. 

 

"She would be right in front of you." I rested my hand on my hip. "Since we're sorta stuck outside for a while, feel up for grabbing a coffee with me?" I was admittedly much younger than this guy, and I think he was aware of this fact as well. I had just turned eighteen a month ago, and he was to turn forty in March. I assumed he would turn down my request.

 

"That sounds great, actually." He sighed. "This whole..." He waved a hand up at the smoking building. "Mishap is stressing me out."

 

"Same here." I shook my head, swallowing hard. "Hopefully no one is hurt." 

 

"Yeah..." Dan spaced out for a moment, then blinked hard. "Uh, anyways, let's go, yeah?" 

 

"Yeah. Isn't there a Starbucks like a block away?" I asked, an almost motherly worry pounding in the back of my mind. Why did he space out like that? I decided against asking about it. 

 

"Where isn't there a Starbucks like a block away?" He laughed. I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't help laughing along. 

 

"True that." I snorted. "Let's go!" Dan nodded, starting off towards a crosswalk. I had to trot to keep up with him. He was much taller than me, his lanky legs taking him further with each step than mine took me. 

 

"So, you know of my work, I assume?" He asked, turning to flash a half-smile at me. _Oh god he has such a pretty smile and perfect teeth and wow his lips are full holy shit holy shit holy_

 

"Nah, I'm just psychic." I deadpanned, keeping my face straight for about two seconds before letting out a laugh. "Of course I know of your work. You're hilarious, Dan." That was true. 

 

"Well, thank you, darlin'." He said in an exaggerated Western drawl, slipping his thumbs into his empty belt loops. 

 

"You're welcome, partner." I replied, tipping an imaginary cowboy hat. He let out a laugh at that. _I made him laugh holy fuck holy fuck_  

 

Dan pointed up the road with a slender index finger. "There's the Starbucks. Race you!" He shot ahead of me, his limbs waving wildly. 

 

"Goddammit!" I yelled, chasing after him as fast as I could manage. "Get back here, you cheater!" 

 

"Last one there pays!" He sang back at me. Jackass.

 

"Oh, hell no!" I used my speed from my high school track history, catching up to him. He looked surprised as I ran ahead of him, reaching the door of the coffee shop first. I swung it open, inviting him in with a large gesture. "Ladies first."

"I like you already, Y/N." Dan laughed between heavy breaths, stepping inside the surprisingly empty Starbucks. I followed him in, and he picked out a table next to the window. He pulled out a chair for me. 

 

"What would the lady like to drink?" He asked me as he pushed my chair in. I crossed my legs, resting an elbow on the table. 

 

"I'll have a venti Passion Iced Tea with soymilk, vanilla syrup, and blackberries." I rattled off. 

 

"Woah, okay, I'll try and remember all that." He laughed. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he did the same before heading towards the counter. I tapped my fingers on the table, spacing out. I was having coffee with my hero. And he was totally flirting with me. 

 

"Hey, Y/N." Dan's voice brought me out of my daydream. "Hope I got your order right." He set the cup down in front of me. I took a sip. 

 

"Yeah, tastes right. Nice job." I giggled. Dan smiled back at me. _Is he blushing oh my god he's totally blushing look at him oh my god_

 

"So, you in town for MAGfest, I assume?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly, his straw hanging loosely between his teeth.

 

"You assume correctly." I smiled at him. "This'll be my first."

 

"Oh, yeah?" He stirred his coffee. "This'll be, like, my fiftieth."

 

"I totally forgot you're, like, eighty." I said, taking another sip of my tea. 

 

"Ah, shut up. I'm not that old." He raised his eyebrows.

 

"I'm only teasing, Dan." I giggled. "How old are you, anyways?" I acted like I didn't already know.

 

"I'll be forty in March." He sighed. "What about you?"

 

"A lady never tells her age." I said haughtily, sticking my nose into the air. "Just kidding. I turned eighteen last month."

 

"No shit." He sounded surprised. Relieved, maybe.

 

"No shit." I confirmed. 

 

"So, what do you do?" He asked, taking a long drink of his coffee.

 

"I do a little bit of this and that. Editing, graphic design, all that jazz. Looking for an internship, actually. I'll be moving out west in about a week." I sighed. 

 

"An internship, huh? I could possibly put in a word with Arin." He offered.

 

"You would do that for me?" I blushed, pressing a hand over my mouth.

 

"Oh, totally! You seem really cool, Y/N." He smiled genuinely. 

 

"You do too, Danny." I rested my head on my hand, my eyes half-lidded. 

 

"Y'ready to head back to the hotel?" He asked.

 

"Yeah, I guess so." I nodded. 

 

"Uh, here, let me put my number in your phone." Dan held out a hand. "Just in case we get separated when we get back there." 

 

"Sure." I said nonchalantly, unlocking my phone and handing it to him. He tapped around a bit before handing it back. 

 

"Let's head out." He smiled, standing up from the table. I nodded, following him out the door. We started back down the street. 

 

"Maybe we can meet up again later." I suggested.

 

"If I have time, I'd love to." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

 

"Maybe after all the panels and stuff are over." I shrugged. " _If_ there are any panels." 

 

Suddenly, Dan's phone buzzed in his pocket. He tugged it out. Arin's face filled the screen. He answered the phone and put it on speaker. "What's up, Arin?"

 

"They're moving MAG to a different hotel. Where are you, dude?" Arin's voice was almost frantic.

 

"I'm, uh, with someone." Dan stuttered, looking at me for help. I shrugged before taking Dan's hand.

 

"Who?"

 

"My, uh, a cool chick I met outside the, uh, hotel." He managed.

 

"Is she hot?" Arin asked. Dan glanced down at me, studying my face.

 

"Oh, yeah." He smirked.

 

"Sweet. But seriously, you have to get back here." 

 

"I'm on my way." Dan chuckled. "See you in a bit."

 

"A cool chick, huh?" I elbowed Dan in his side, giggling. "She's totally hot?"

 

Before I knew it, Dan had my face in his hands, and his lips against mine. I kissed him back, my hands finding his waist. I pulled away first, however.

 

"You sure about this, Danny?" I asked. "We...we barely know each other."

 

"Uh, y-yeah. You're right. I'm, uh, I'm sorry." He ran a hand through his hair, a grimace on his face. "Shit. I'm sorry."

 

"It's cool. Let's just take it slower, yeah? I mean, I'm twenty two years younger than you, man." I scratched the back of my neck. As much as I wanted this, I didn't want to make Dan uncomfortable, or even get him in trouble. I mean, I'm legal, but still. 

 

"Good idea." He nodded. His face was a deep pink, his hands finding his pockets once more.

 

The still-smoking hotel came into view. Dan took a deep breath. 

 

"Hey, Avidan! Over here!" Arin's waving hand appeared in the crowd. 

 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Dan turned to me. "I'll see you around." 

 

"Yeah. Bye, Danny." I smiled up at him, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. It was hard to walk away from him, but I managed. 

 

\---

 

"She seems young, dude." Arin chided.

 

"She is. She's legal, though, don't worry. And I have no idea how far this'll go." Dan shook his head. 

 

"Yeah." Arin shrugged. 

 

"She's actually looking for an internship. She's moving to Cali in a week." 

 

"Yeah? I think we could do something for her." Arin nodded. "What does she do?"

 

"She said she edits and does graphic design stuff." Dan told the younger man.

 

"Oh, okay. We could definitely use more editors...I think this'll work out nicely!" Arin grinned. "Tell her she's hired."

 

"Awesome." Dan smiled, pulling out his phone. "Ah, shit. I never got her number..."

 

"For real? Maybe we can look for h-"

 

"Attention all MAGfest attendees!" A loud voice boomed over the crowd, causing many people to jump or yell aloud. "Due to the circumstances, MAGfest will be held at the Rose Gold Hotel across town. Everyone is out of the building, and belongings are being retrieved." A couple people cheered at that.

 

"Let's go find that girl. What's her name again?"

 

"It's Y/N." Dan was already running through the crowd.

 

\---

 

I yelped when I felt a pair of long arms around me, holding me tight.

 

"Hey, kiddo!" Dan's voice rang out in my ear. 

 

"You scared the hell out of me!" I elbowed him in the stomach before spinning around and hugging him for real. He was so warm...

 

"You're hired." 

 

"Hm?" 

 

"Arin said we can have you work for us." Dan grinned. 

 

"No fucking way!" I buried my face in Dan's chest. "No way, no way, no way!" My muffled cheers were met by a laugh from Danny.

 

"Welcome to the Grumps!" Dan ruffled my hair. 

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran a hand through my hair, fixing it where Dan had messed it up. 

 

"No problem! It'll be great working with you." He smiled down at me. "Let's go get our stuff, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, let's go!" I started off towards a large tent that had been set up for people to get their things. I turned back to look at Dan, but he was far behind me, stopped by a small group of fans who were practically tackling him. I cringed, heading back towards Dan.

 

"Guys, hey hey hey! Let's respect Dan's personal space!" I chided the young looking fans. They backed off of the man, looking apologetically up at him. 

 

"Sorry, Danny..." One of them squeaked out.

 

"It's okay, guys. Now, if you want autographs, let's go one at a time, yeah?" Dan smiled at them. The shortest of the group held out a 3DS, and Dan scribbled his name across the front, handing it back. 

 

"So, who is she?" A girl pointed a finger at me almost accusingly, her eyes narrowing. 

 

"Um, she's a friend." Dan shrugged. 

 

"We totally saw you two making out outside of Starbucks." The tallest kid rolled his eyes, laughing. 

 

"That's none of your business, guys." I snorted. 

 

"But, it kind of is. We're the fans. We support Dan." The girl spoke up.

 

"I'm a fan too, but I'm not a brat." I shook my head, narrowing my eyes back at the girl. She scoffed and started walking away, the other three kids in the group following her.

 

"Thanks, Y/N. You didn't have to do that." Dan scratched the back of his neck. 

 

"No big deal. Let's just go get our stuff." I started off, practically fuming. Was I jealous? 

 

We got to the tent, a line trailing a few yards out of it. A few luggage carts rested under the tarp, bags piled on top of them. Four hotel workers were also under the tarp, handing people their things. Dan and I got in line, waiting patiently for our turn. I got up to the front of the line.

 

"Room number, please?" A woman asked.

 

"402." I told her, and my bag was given to me. Dan told them his number and was handed a bag as well. 

 

"I guess we should head over to Rose Gold, hm?" Dan asked.

 

"Is that where we have to stay?"

 

"Apparently. I'd better go with the group." He sighed.

 

"Okay. I'll see you later, Dan." 

 

"Call me."

 

"You know I will."


End file.
